Between 2
by AngeliqueKat
Summary: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Roxy and Musa are normal girls in Gardenia, the girls being best friends. But when they bump into 5 certain boys, will they learn that they arent only normal girls? WARNING: Lots of Fluff! :D  BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, ect.
1. Job

**Between 2**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

**Chapter 1 – Job**

* * *

><p><em>Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down<em>

_You've got too much talent__  
><em>_I see you through those bloodshot eyes__  
><em>_There's a cure you've found it__  
><em>_Slow motion sparks__  
><em>_You caught that chill__  
><em>_Now don't deny it__  
><em>_But boys will be boys__  
><em>_Oh yes they will__  
><em>_They don't wanna define it__  
><em>_Just give up the game and get into me__  
><em>_If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

"Hey Andy, what do you think?" I asked my best friend who was toying with his guitar.

"You're amazing!" He assured, and started playing the guitar to my song's beat.

_Oh no I do not hook up, up__  
><em>_I go slow__  
><em>_So if you want me__  
><em>_I don't come cheap__  
><em>_Keep your hand in my hand__  
><em>_And your heart on your sleeve__  
><em>_Oh no I do not hook up, up__  
><em>_I fall deep__  
><em>_'Cause the more that you try__  
><em>_The harder I'll fight__  
><em>_To say ... Goodnight_

My ruby red hair mixed with orange flew about as a breeze from the ocean shore flooded the bar. I was in the Frutti Music Bar, working as singer. My best friends Flora, Stella and Tecna worked as waitresses and Musa also worked as singer. Andy was guitarist, Ryo was drummer, and Musa voluntarily plays bass and background singer.

_I can't cook, no, but I can clean__  
><em>_Up the mess she left__  
><em>_Lay your head down and feel the beats__  
><em>_As I kiss your forehead__  
><em>_This may not last__  
><em>_But this is now__  
><em>_So love the one you're with__  
><em>_You want a chase__  
><em>_But you're chasing your tail__  
><em>_A quick fix won't ever get you well_

A group of 6 boys entered the bar and sat on the table far from the stage. The one that caught my attention was the blond one; he was cuter than the others in my opinion. Stella, (of course) hurriedly went towards the table to receive the orders, zipping pass Flora who was holding empty smoothie bottles.

"Stella!" She groaned, picking the bottles up.

_Oh no I do not hook up, up__  
><em>_I go slow__  
><em>_So if you want me__  
><em>_I don't come cheap__  
><em>_Keep your hand in my hand__  
><em>_And your heart on your sleeve__  
><em>_Oh no I do not hook up, up__  
><em>_I fall deep__  
><em>_'Cause the more that you try__  
><em>_The harder I'll fight__  
><em>_To say ... Goodnight_

I noticed the brunette eyeing me also. Well, he was cute, no doubt about that. Andy noticed, making a spike of jealousy open up. This is turning funny.

_'Cause I feel the distance__  
><em>_between us__  
><em>_could be over__  
><em>_with a snap of your finger...__  
><em>_Oh no_

_Oh no I do not hook up, up__  
><em>_I go slow__  
><em>_So if you Want me__  
><em>_I don't come cheap__  
><em>_Keep your hand in my hand__  
><em>_And your heart on your sleeve__  
><em>_Oh no I do not hook up, up__  
><em>_I fall deep__  
><em>_'Cause the more that you try__  
><em>_The harder I'll fight__  
><em>_To say...__  
><em>_'Cause the more that you try__  
><em>_the harder I'll fight__  
><em>_to say... Goodnight_

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down__  
><em>_'Cause you don't wanna miss out_

Stella quickly asked Tecna to hand over 6 banana smoothies for the boy's table, and Tecna only rolled her eyes as she placed the drinks on the table. Stella smiled and took the drinks over. Klaus was making sure we were doing our jobs and not goofing off, and when he noticed Stella talking with the clients, he blew his whistle.

"Move, young lady." He said, and Stella returned to her job. Musa signaled me to start another song.

_Remember all the things we wanted__  
><em>_Now all our memories, they're haunted__  
><em>_We were always meant to say goodbye__  
><em>_Even with our fists held high__  
><em>_It never would have worked out right, yeah__  
><em>_We were never meant for do or die__  
><em>_I didn't want us to burn out__  
><em>_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

_I want you to know__  
><em>_That it doesn't matter__  
><em>_Where we take this road__  
><em>_But someone's gotta go__  
><em>_And I want you to know__  
><em>_You couldn't have loved me better__  
><em>_But I want you to move on__  
><em>_So I'm already gone_

The bar was packed, a lot of people swaying along with the beat of the music. I couldn't help but smile. Our little band here attracted many people, which is why Klaus raised our pay.

_Looking at you makes it harder__  
><em>_But I know that you'll find another__  
><em>_That doesn't always make you wanna cry__  
><em>_It started with the perfect kiss then__  
><em>_We could feel the poison set in__  
><em>_"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive__  
><em>_You know that I love you so__  
><em>_I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know__  
><em>_That it doesn't matter__  
><em>_Where we take this road__  
><em>_But someone's gotta go__  
><em>_And I want you to know__  
><em>_You couldn't have loved me better__  
><em>_But I want you to move on__  
><em>_So I'm already gone_

Flora placed 4 water bottles on the edge of the stage for us, and Ryo smiled at her. Flora blushed and walked away, returning to her job.

_You can't make it feel right__  
><em>_When you know that it's wrong__  
><em>_I'm already gone, already gone__  
><em>_There's no moving on__  
><em>_So I'm already gone__  
><em>_Ah already gone, already gone, already gone__  
><em>_Ah already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Remember all the things we wanted__  
><em>_now all our memories, they're haunted__  
><em>_we were always meant to say goodbye_

I opened my eyes to see everyone clapping loudly and wolf whistles flying about. I smiled as we got down stage for our break. I reached for my water bottle and took small sips. I walked towards the bar Klaus was checking with the help of his daughter, Roxy. She had become one of my best friends.

"Hey Rox, Klaus." I smiled.

"Hello Bloom. You did great up there!" Klaus smiled warmly.

"Amazing Bloom." Roxy giggled.

"Thanks." I grinned. Flora sat next to me.

"Do you think Ryo likes me?" She whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You guys would make a cute couple, no doubt 'bout that." I whispered back. Stella marched right up to us and had a sly grin.

"Hey guys? You see that table filled with cuties?" She said, pointing at the boys. We both nodded.

"Don't you want to meet them?" She said, nudging us. Flora blushed rapidly, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"No thanks, Stel. Maybe next time?" I said, and she frowned at me.

"Come on, you party poopers! I saw one eyeing you." Stella said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Please?" She said, doing her irresistible puppy pout. I shook my head, decided. I couldn't go around talking to boys. That just wasn't me. It seemed like Flora was with me.

"My break's over." I said, getting on stage.

"Why don't you sing dynamite?" I asked Musa. She shrugged and took her bass.

"Why don't you sing Best Friend's Brother?" She asked, and began the beat to that song. Dang it.

_I call you up__  
><em>_When I know__  
><em>_He's at home__  
><em>_I jump out__  
><em>_Of my skin__  
><em>_When he picks__  
><em>_Up the phone__  
><em>_Why can't I tell__  
><em>_If he's looking at me?__  
><em>_Should I give him a smile?__  
><em>_Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange__  
><em>_I don't know what I'm thinking__  
><em>_But is it wrong__  
><em>_If I see him this weekend?__  
><em>_I really hope__  
><em>_I can get him alone__  
><em>_I just don't, don't want her to know_

Stella, Flora, Tecna and Roxy were dancing between the crowd, and Klaus was looking for them, he didn't seem very happy.

_Yeah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother__  
><em>_Is the one for me__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_A punk rock drummer__  
><em>_And he's 6 foot 3__  
><em>_I don't want to__  
><em>_But I want to__  
><em>_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother__  
><em>_Is the one for me__  
><em>_BFB__[x2]__  
><em>_My best friend's brother__[x2]_

_I kinda think__  
><em>_That I might__  
><em>_Be his type__  
><em>_'Cause when you're not around,__  
><em>_He's not acting too shy__  
><em>_Sometimes I feel__  
><em>_Like he might__  
><em>_Make a move__  
><em>_Is this all in my head?__  
><em>_I don't know what to do_

_I know it's strange__  
><em>_I don't know what he's thinking__  
><em>_but is it wrong__  
><em>_if I see him this weekend?__  
><em>_I really hope__  
><em>_I can get him alone__  
><em>_I just don't, don't want her to know_

Klaus found Flora first and told her to get back to work. Then he found Tecna, and then Roxy. Where's Stella?

_Yeah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother__  
><em>_Is the one for me__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_A punk rock drummer__  
><em>_And he's 6 foot 3__  
><em>_I don't want to__  
><em>_But I want to__  
><em>_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother__  
><em>_Is the one for me__  
><em>_BFB__[x2]__  
><em>_My best friend's brother__[x2]_

I saw her talking with the boys. When is she going to stop being such a flirt?

_'Cause he's such a dream__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_and you know__  
><em>_what I mean__  
><em>_if you weren't__  
><em>_related_

Klaus finally got Stella and told her to get back to work.

_Yeah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother__  
><em>_Is the one for me__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_A punk rock drummer__  
><em>_And he's 6 foot 3__  
><em>_I don't want to__  
><em>_But I want to__  
><em>_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_My best friend's brother__  
><em>_Is the one for me__  
><em>_BFB__[x2]__  
><em>_My best friend's brother__[x2]_

_BFB, BFB__  
><em>_My best friend's brother__[x2]_

That was one long song. I got down the stage to bump into someone.

"Hey."

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun! Who could it be? It can't be the girls, they are working? So who? Hmm? And yes, I want to add some BloomxBrandon, maybe some BloomxRiven, but there is definitely going to be BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, ect. The songs are:<p>

**Kelly Clarkson: **_I Do Not Hook Up, Already Gone._

**Victoria Justice: **_BFB (Best Friend's Brother)._

See you later, Alligator! ;D

-Kat :x


	2. Him

**Between 2**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

**Chapter 2 – Him**

* * *

><p>"Uh, hello." I smiled at the brunette. You could easily tell he had a six-pack, and that sort of attracted me. Weird huh?<p>

"Are you ok?" He asked me. Right, I bumped into him.

"Perfect." I smiled.

"I'm Brandon." He said, looking at my cyan eyes.

"Bloom, nice to meet you." I smiled warmly. Little did I know that Andy and the blonde were jealous of Brandon as he stood next to me. He was at least a foot bigger than me; he looked a lot like a jock. Was he a new student or something? Didn't really know, but he was sweet and kind. We sat on a table and chatted for a while, and I met him better. I told him some what about my life, and he invited me on a date on Saturday afternoon. I agreed and he left with his friends, the rest of the boys.

"BLOOOOM You damn liar!" Stella shrieked, running towards me excitedly.

"So, what brings? Did he ask you out?" She asked, pouring out more questions than a chatty bird.

"Yes, he did. Now would you please calm down?" I asked her, with a roll of my eyes.

"The bad boy of the team, the magenta haired one. He asked Musa out!" Stella told me, chatting endlessly. I soon noticed it was almost nighttime, so I picked up my jacket and bag.

"Look Stel, I gotta go. Daphne is probably waiting for me. Tell the girls I said bye!" I waved, and dug out my car keys. I clicked a button and the 4-seat car clicked open. I entered the driver's seat and placed my purse on the passenger seat aside me.

"_Has anyone told you you're beautiful?"_ _I couldn't help but blush from his sweet comment._

I smiled as I drove around town, remembering what me and Brandon had talked about. The girls and I lived on the houses/mansion side of town, and I drove up to the mansion me and Daphne shared. I parked into the garage. I entered my house and placed the car keys over the coffee table. I saw Daphne cooking in the kitchen.

"Daph?" I called out.

"Here!" She said. I smelled barbeque chicken. Our parents, Miriam and Oritel disappeared when I was 14 and Daphne was 20, so she was old enough to take over me. She worked on a job that paid well in the afternoon and in the morning she attended college. She graduated last year and is currently a well-famed lawyer.

"I need advice." I sighed, hopping on the counter and placing my butt on the edge. She shooed me off so I sat on one of the chairs.

"What about?" She asked me.

"Boys." I simply said as she handed me a plate with barbecued chicken, rice and a small salad. I dug in.

"Aww, my little sis finally got herself a love interest." She giggled as she took her own plate and sat next to me. I rolled my eyes. Daphne's brown hair came from Dad's side, her huge cyan eyes boring down on me as she giggled. I only glared at her as I chewed down a piece of lettuce.

"Not exactly a love interest, Daph. He asked me out." I said, and Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Deets." She pleaded, like if I was telling her a story.

"He's a brunette, a cute one. He has brown eyes and I am suspecting a six pack. He looks like a jock, but he's sweet and kind." I said, chewing the chicken.

"Brunette, cute, sweet, kind, Bloom, he's perfect for you!" She exclaimed. "Even though I think a blond would be better." She instantly brought my mind back to the blond. I think Brandon said he was called Sky. That is such a cute name. Daphne poured out 2 cups of orange juice and handed me one. I gladly accepted it and gulped some down my throat.

"Well, there is this guy…" I started.

"Let me guess, he's a blond." Daphne smiled.

"Yea. I feel chills when he looks at me, but not the bad kind." I said, remembering.

* * *

><p><strong>Flora POV<strong>

I watched as one of the boys stayed. He had his blue/black hair tied into a loose side ponytail, a loose dark beige shirt with white pants. I gulped as I saw him come towards me. My hand felt shaky and the butterflies in my stomach escaped its cocoons and flew about, churning my stomach.

"Are you fine?" He asked me, since he noticed my shaking hands.

"…Yes." I said, trying my best to stop.

"My name is Helia. What's your name?" He asked me.

"I'm Flora." I said, breaking away from the nervous spell he had me in. I smiled sweetly at him. Stella just had to ruin the sweet moment as she bumped into me as she balanced 5 mugs filled with beer, causing them to fall on the floor.

"Dang it!" She cursed, and headed toward the supply closet for a mop. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Mind if you join me?" He asked me as he sat on Table 13. I shook my head and sat next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Stella POV<strong>

I hated night shift! Urgh! As I got the mop to clean the mess I made, I couldn't help but think of the hunk that had asked Bloom out. He was really cute, and my heart would thump loudly when he talked to me. Sometimes I envy Bloom, but I still loved her greatly. I had known her since she was 8 and I was 9. We have been best friends ever since. I remember dating Nick, and she had a small crush and I knew it. I dated him purposely and she got p-ssed off at me, and didn't talk to me for over a month. Then, when I noticed Bloom was way more important than Nick, I broke up with him. That was in middle school. Now, we were in our 2 year of high school, and she didn't even know I liked him. I sighed as I cleaned the sticky beer off the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Boys (Normal POV)<strong>

"Dude, we are not here to flirt with girls. We are here because those 6 girls have powers and we are here to help them bring it out." Sky said, lecturing Riven, Helia and Brandon.

"Dude, don't be such a downer." Riven said, driving the car up to a hotel.

"If we are going to be here for a while, why don't we have some relationships?" Brandon said, shrugging. Sky felt like choking him. He felt some attraction towards Bloom, and Brandon was ruining his chances by asking her out.

"I'm sorry Sky, but I'm with Brandon." Helia said, sketching an image on his sketch pad.

"Why did it take you too long to get back? I thought you were going to find your phone." Timmy said, looking at Helia suspiciously.

"That doesn't matter. Did you enroll us on that high school the girls go to?" Helia said, quickly changing the topic.

"Yup." Sky said as Riven took a right.

"How long do you think we are going to be here?" Timmy asked them.

"I say 3 months." Sky said.

"I say 5." Riven said, smirking.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I need help. Do you guys want me to change POV's often or stay on Bloom's POV? Tell me :) So, here is the 2nd chapter to <strong>Between 2<strong>. No songs this chap, maybe in the next there will be. So if you've seen my profile, I plan on making a sequel even though it's too early. Should I?

With Love,

Kat :x


	3. Problems

**Between 2**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

**Chapter 3 – Problems**

It's been 3 weeks since my first date with Brandon, 1 week since I became his girlfriend. Musa is having an on and off relationship with Riven, and just yesterday Flora became Helia's girlfriend. Weird enough, Stella still wasn't in a relationship. I drove to school by myself, a warm Friday morning. I was dressed in black short shorts, a long black cardigan, a pink tank top and pink flats. My black tote bag was on the passenger seat, my phone slipping out. I parked in the school's parking lot and grabbed my tote bag to see Brandon waiting outside the school doors. My hair was on a high ponytail. I walked towards Brandon as he hugged me tightly as I kissed his cheek.

"Hi sweetie." I smiled sweetly as we entered the school.

"How's your morning?" He asked me.

"Just got great." I said, smiling at him. We headed separate ways, the only class I had with him was math. I found the rest of the girls huddling over poor Flora, it seemed like Stella was trying to make her spill something.

"What's up girls?" I said, and Stella looked at me.

"Fashion Popo! Ms. Bloom, you pass! You look gorgeous!" Stella giggled playfully. "Ms. Flora, you pass! Now Ms. Musa, rip that sad look off your face! Ms. Roxy, your tips bring out that yellow shirt! Ms. Tecna, where did you get those shoes?"

"Thank you fashion Popo, but we need Stella back." Roxy laughed.

"I'm here." Stella waved.

"Musa's upset because of Riven's behavior." Flora said, filling me in. I nodded.

"Riven's such a jerk. Musa, you need to send him to the 'ex' zone." Stella said, flipping her blond hair.

"Hey Musa, you gonna skip tonight?" I asked her.

"Nope, not because of a boy am I going to miss the best job of the world!" Musa exclaimed as the bell rang. We all had the same class in the morning, and were surprised to see that all the boys were there.

"Huh." Stella said, and took seat on her assigned seat with me behind her.

"Take a seat, misses. I am planning a field trip." Mr. Kingston said, and there were 'woo!' and 'yay!'(s) Around the class.

"It's about time!" Stella whispered to me. I couldn't help but smile. Mr. Kingston cleared his throat.

"To the forest outside of town." Groans.

"I will assign you into 3 groups of 12." Some yay's, some boo's.

"Ok, I'll start the first group. Mitzy, Alexandra-"Mr. Kingston said, boring the students.

"Ugh, Mitzy needs like 20 tickets." Stella whispered to Flora and me who giggled.

"-James and Karl. Now for the second group. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Roxy-"

"What do you know? We are in the same group!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Better be." Stella muttered.

"Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy and Jesse." Mr. Kingston said, finishing the group. He then started on the next group, droning the students with their own names.

"Did you hear about the party Klaus is having on the Frutti Music Bar? Something about important clients. Its gonna be elegant!" Stella told the girls.

"That's great 'cause I got this cute but elegant dress that I have been dying to use!" I told her.

"And it's the perfect excuse to go shopping!" Stella smiled.

"I do have this dress…" Flora said, drifting off.

"The trip will be on Saturday afternoon. I will meet you all here at the school so we can head to the forest together." Mr. Kingston finished as the bell rang.

"Dang class was short today…" I said, a bit bewildered.

"Even better. But why did the trip have to be on a Saturday?" Stella groaned.

"Who knows? That's Mr. Kingston for you." Tecna said, heading to her locker.

**Normal POV**

After school, Musa walked outside, slightly depressed. Maybe she _did_ have to send Riven to the ex zone. Someone lightly tapped her shoulder and she turned, only to be kissed. Opening her eyes widely, she noticed magenta hair and violet eyes. It was Riven.

"Hey!" Musa said, pulling away.

"What?" Riven asked her.

"What the frick is wrong with you? You haven't called me, texted me-" Musa was interrupted as Riven once again crashed his lips into her, but this time, Musa didn't pull away. She only deepened it.

"Get a room!" A person shouted at them, but they didn't care. All they cared about was the person that was in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Turning 5 all over again?" Bloom turned around to see Sky, and took another sip of her juice box.<p>

"Brings back the old days." Bloom laughed. She was in Gardenia Park, resting by a tree.

"I don't believe you." He said, sitting next to her.

"Typical you." Bloom shrugged, taking another sip of her juice box. Sky took the juice box and held it high. Bloom glared at him as she tried to reach it from her spot. Little did she notice that as she reached, she sat closer to Sky. When she finally got it, she triumphantly took a sip as Sky laughed.

"Ha." Bloom laughed, finishing the juice box. "So, are you going to that party Klaus is hosting?"

"I guess, I really have nothing to do on Friday so I'm all in." Sky smiled.

* * *

><p>Flora sighed dreamily as she drew Helia's name over and over again on her notepad. She added a tiny curl at the end of the a, and made a small heart beside it.<p>

_Helia._

Her older sister Jasmine slammed at her door, knocking quite rudely. That wasn't the Jasmine Flora knew. The knocking brought Flora back to reality as she tossed her notepad under her bed and hid it behind a pair of heels as she opened the door.

"Flora, I need advise!" Jasmine whined.

"Come in." Flora said as Jasmine collapsed on her bed and broke down. Usually, it was vice versa, but a change is never bad. Flora ran her hand through Jasmine's luxurious caramel brown hair. '_I wish I was as pretty as her_.' Flora thought. When Jasmine finally stopped, she faced Flora.

"So I saw Nicholas kissing another girl, as I walked in the Frutti Music Bar after my daily beach run, and it really hurt me how he didn't even push her away, he only pulled her closer!" She hollered, and broke down again.

"Look Jaz, that idiot was a complete jerk; I have told you countless times." Ok, not helping.

"Uh, I mean, you should dump him." Nuh-uh.

"Ok, here's the point, he's been cheating on you for 15 times, and counting. Don't you have enough of him? You are pretty, smart and a hard-working girl, you deserve a better man." Flora finally said, satisfied with her choice of words.

"You really think I'm pretty?" She sniffed.

"Jeez Jaz, don't go all 'Sad Stella' on me." Flora huffed, and then giggled, enclosing her sister in a comfortable hug.

"You're right, Flo. I should just dump him and get over it. How about you and Helia?" She asked Flora, her light green eyes glimmering with excitement.

"I just became his girlfriend." Flora smiled.

"You guys are so cute together!" Jasmine smiled. "You are so lucky."

"I haven't even seen him today, that doesn't mean lucky." I muttered as Miele walked in, carrying a basket filled with roses.

"Uh, Flora? The delivery man said this was to you." Miele said, putting the basket down on the bed and ran out to continue playing with her dolls.

"Look, there's a note." Jasmine pointed out, handing it to Flora.

"You are the rose of my heart, Love, Helia." Flora read out loud.

"AWW!" Jasmine cooed.

"Normally, I would tell you to shut up, but AWW!" Flora laughed, sniffing the batch of flowers.

* * *

><p>Everyone's so damn happy.<p>

Except Stella.

The man she was attracted to was with Bloom, Flora with Helia, and possibly Riven with Musa. It wasn't fair. To her, at least. She hated going against her friend, but she wanted Brandon, as in desperate.

Desperate calls desperate measures, right? Right.

Fishing through her closet for a stunning but not too revealing dress, she found the perfect dress. It was perfect, but she made sure it didn't scream 'DESPERATE!' just like she wanted. She placed it over her outfit and posed a bit, and then decided it was perfect for Klaus's party.

_Get ready, Brandon. You are going to be wishing you were with me._

Tecna toyed about with her computer, adding anti-viruses and browsing techno songs. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to that party, but a part of her wanted to, but to see a certain boy, Timmy. The other part said 'Don't humiliate yourself, Tec.' and decided to stick with her first choice. This meant shopping, which meant Stella. Oh boy.

* * *

><p>Roxy mentally slapped herself as she saw Jesse wrap his arm around Mitzy, breaking her heart. No, she wasn't going to risk her damn life by saying she liked him; Stella would go bozo and try to pair them up while the rest of the girls saved her butt. She much rather preferred to save her own butt. Sighing, she continued cleaning the bar table as her father commanded employees about; one was arranging a nice chandelier while the other's going over the menu and checking for ingredients. Her father had rented them all nice suits (even the ladies) to wear for the next evening; he was practically ripping his hair apart. Roxy chucked to herself.<p>

"Hey Rox." She looked up to see Jesse.

"Oh! Hey Jesse." Roxy smiled sweetly.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

"Uh, good I guess? Getting ready for that formal party." Roxy explained.

"Turning a beach themed bar to a formal themed bar? That must be complicated." He chuckled.

"It is. My dad's going bozo." Roxy smiled.

* * *

><p>There goes chapter 3. Next chapter is the party :3 wish Bloom some luck, Stella's a desperate little lion :o<p>

-Katia :x


	4. Party

**Between 2**

**By **AngeliqueKat

**Chapter 4- Party**

"Bloom, go change into your dress." Klaus barked as Bloom nodded, grabbing her bag and running into the women's bathroom.

"You too, Musa. They are almost here." He said as Musa ran after Bloom. The boys and the rest of the girls entered, the boys in tux and the girls in their dresses.

"Where is Musa and Bloom?" Flora asked.

"Changing." Roxy said from the bar.

"Take a seat, the party's about to start." Klaus said, ushering them to an empty table not that far from the stage. The important clients took a seat on a table next to them as Klaus nervously got on stage.

"Wow, Klaus sure outdid himself." Brandon said, looking around.

"Looks fancier." Stella smiled.

"…And now presenting, Frutti Music's bar band!" Klaus said.

"We need a better name." Musa huffed.

"Yup." Bloom said, adjusting her finger-less lace gloves. She didn't notice that Andy was gawking at her. They got on stage with the whole bar clapping. Bloom smiled as she began to sing.

_Baby, you're all that I want__  
><em>_When you're lying here in my arms,__  
><em>_I'm finding it hard to believe__  
><em>_We're in heaven__  
><em>_And love is all that I need,__  
><em>_And I found it there in your heart__  
><em>_It isn't too hard to see__  
><em>_We're in heaven_

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years__  
><em>_There was only you and me__  
><em>_We were young and wild and free__  
><em>_Now nothing can take you away from me__  
><em>_We've been down that road before__  
><em>_But that's over now__  
><em>_You keep me coming back for more_

_Baby, you're all that I want__  
><em>_When you're lying here in my arms,__  
><em>_I'm finding it hard to believe__  
><em>_We're in heaven__  
><em>_And love is all that I need,__  
><em>_And I found it there in your heart__  
><em>_It isn't too hard to see__  
><em>_We're in heaven_

_Now nothing could change what you mean to me__  
><em>_there's a lot that I could say__  
><em>_but just hold me now__  
><em>_Because our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want__  
><em>_When you're lying here in my arms,__  
><em>_I'm finding it hard to believe__  
><em>_We're in heaven__  
><em>_And love is all that I need,__  
><em>_And I found it there in your heart__  
><em>_It isn't too hard to see__  
><em>_We're in heaven_

_Now our dreams are coming true__  
><em>_Through the good times and the bad__  
><em>_I'll be standing there by you_

_And love is all that I need__  
><em>_And I found it there in your heart.__  
><em>_It isn't too hard to see__  
><em>_We're in heaven._

Stella gritted her teeth quietly as she saw the outfit Bloom was wearing. It was a white Effervescent floor-length party dress with ethereally ruffled skirt, white lace finger-less gloves, white hoop earrings and white heels. She looked absolutely stunning; Sky and Brandon were gawking at her. She had to get Brandon's attention, one way or another. Bloom and Musa joined them after singing a couple more songs.

"Hey Brandon, can you help me fix my car?" Stella asked him sweetly.

"Sure." He said, and both walked out.

"So?" Bloom asked everyone.

"That was great!" Sky smiled.

"I thought you were going to go all crazy on me." Bloom sighed dramatically.

"What?" Sky asked her.

"Nothing." Bloom said, taking a seat in between Sky and Flora. Sky's phone rang, and he answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"PRINCE SKY OF-"Sky immediately turned the phone off so nobody would hear where he was from. All the boys glared at him. Bloom looked at him confused.

"Prince?" She asked him.

"No, she said…uh…" Sky said, looking at his friends.

"Rinse!" Riven said, and kept himself from laughing.

"Rinse?" Bloom asked them. "I'm going to take a walk around the beach." Bloom said, getting up.

"I'll join you." Sky offered.

"Thanks." Bloom smiled as they walked down the beach shore, Bloom's trail floating with the wind.

"So?" Bloom asked Sky as the made it close to the car park.

"What?" Sky teased.

"Tell me about you. You are really quiet." Bloom said.

"Well, I like-whoa, is that Brandon?" Sky said, looking over at Stella's car. Bloom turned, but only to see Brandon kissing Stella. Tears started forming.

"I…I'm sorry, Bloom." Sky said, and Bloom cried on his tux. He hugged her as they walked away. They sat by the shore as Bloom regained composure.

"This is stupid. Jaz went through this." Bloom said, and Sky was confused.

"Who's Jaz?" He asked her.

"Flora's older sister. Were really close, me, Flora, Roxy and Jaz." Bloom explained. "She caught her boyfriend kissing another girl."

"Oh." Was all Sky could say. He felt really bad for her. He only pulled her closer, and she rested her head against his arm.

"Life sucks." She simply said.

"I know." He said. "I like this girl but she's dating another guy and he just-"He stopped when he noticed what he was saying.

"Who's the girl?" Bloom asked him.

"Uhh…Want a ride home?" He offered.

"Sure!" Bloom said, wiping off the last of her tears. With the help of Sky, they got to his car without Brandon or Stella detecting them.

"I can't believe Stella would do that to me." Bloom whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry<strong> that it was a short chap, I have been really busy. Also, sorry if there wasn't enough drama :( So like, next chapter up soon, probably tomorrow or today, don't know. My laptop's reacting :'((((

-Love, Kat 3


	5. Some Field Trips aren't Pretty

**Between 2**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

**Chapter 5 – Some Field Trips aren't pretty**

"Stupid vine!" Musa cursed as she stayed close to Sky, Bloom and Riven. Bloom had told her about the Stella and Brandon incident, and Musa decided to walk beside her heart-broken friend then her boyfriend-stealing friend. Hey, at least she had the rest of the girls and Sky.

"Stupid field trip. Where is that damned flower?" Bloom said, looking around.

"Girls and Riven, careful, there's a cliff here." Sky pointed out.

"Thank you Ken." Riven smirked as he looked around.

"There you are!" Flora yelled, not far. She was dragging Helia towards them.

"Did you find the flower?" Sky asked them.

"No." Flora's smile turned into a frown.

"Urgh! That flower doesn't exist if we don't find it." Bloom said, a little bit mad.

"Why don't we split up?" Riven suggested.

"Even more than what we are now?" Musa asked him.

"Yes." Riven grumbled.

"Then we'll spilt up in 2. Musa, go with Riven. Flora, with Helia and Bloom with me." Sky said, and everyone nodded and walked to different directions. Bloom and Sky stayed in the same patch, looking in different bushes. Bloom turned around and stepped back a little, her foot slipping on the cliff.

"Sky!" She yelped as she slipped and fell down the cliff.

"Bloom!" He yelled. He decided on going down the cliff himself.

Bloom woke up to see that she had fallen on flat ground. Grr. She got up and cleaned the dirt off her denim shorts. Looking around, she looked up, to see the huge cliff. How the _hell _is she going to be able to get back up? Sky is probably worried sick. She noticed she had a gash on her leg. Even more grr. Damn Mr. Kingston and his stupid assignment on flowers. What a wuss. She looked around and saw that there was even more trees and plants. She spotted a dotted yellow flower and ran to it. Hey! It's that flower they were looking for! She carefully took out her camera and took a picture of it and put the camera back in her pocket. Mission accomplished. Now, all that's left was that she finds a way to get back to the group.

"Bloom! BLOOM!" Wasn't that Sky? She followed the voice and hid behind a tree to see Sky. Smiling, she ran behind him and covered his eyes.

"Bloom? Is that you?" Sky asked, touching her arm.

"That depends." She giggled as she let go. "Look, I got the flower."

"You didn't rip it out did you?" He asked, his eyes widening. She took out her camera and showed him the flower.

"I didn't rip it out, silly. I respect nature." She smiled. He noticed her gash.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Uh, yea, I guess." Bloom said as she ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her wound.

"That wasn't necessary." Bloom said.

"You were bleeding." He pointed out.

"You have been pointing out everything I have noticed, _Ken_." Bloom giggled. He only rolled his eyes. They heard a load roar not far.

"Oh my god Mr. Kingston didn't mention any bears!" Bloom yelped.

"He doesn't even mention anything. Now Cordatorta…" Sky mentally smacked himself. Bloom made him feel pretty comfortable to be around, and he kept slipping words.

"What?" Bloom asked him.

"Get behind me." He instructed.

"Oh ok." She said, going behind him. Sky knew he was in for an earful as he took out his blue sword, Bloom's eyes widening.

"ROAAAAR!" The bear yelled louder, getting even closer. Making a quick plan, Bloom ran sideways and grabbed a couple of loose pebbles and nodded at Sky. He attacked, and while the bear was busy and distracted, Bloom threw him a pebble, _hard_. The bear turned around and knocked Bloom off her feet, pissed off; Bloom threw him the rest of the pebbles, really hard until the bear fell unconscious.

"Stupid bear." Bloom huffed.

"I think its dead." Sky said.

"Better be. I'm not in the damn mood." Bloom said, her tone pissed.

"I can tell." Sky teased.

"Explain the blue sword." Bloom finally said, turning towards him.

"What blue sword?" Step one: Act like if you hadn't taken out anything.

"Are you implying that I'm seeing stuff?" Okay, not working. Step two: You're on your own! Damn Cordatorta and his stupid rules. Thinking quickly, Sky leaned over and kissed the autumn haired girl, well, not really kissed, more like he brushed his lips on hers, and she lingered, exactly what he wanted. He took this as an entrance as he began kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her small waist…

**Teehee, cliffy! I have been working on 'Dancing Love' so sorry, the rest of the kissing scene lat3r on, lol, love you all, BloomxSky forever!**

**-Love, Kat.**


	6. Kiss andTell?

So I have been receiving reviews about the other cannon couples, and what will happen with Stella and Brandon? I'm planning to stick with Sky and Bloom for this chapter and the next one might contain the other couples. I have been listening to Ariana Grande, and I'm obsessed with her cover on 'Grenade'. Anyways, back to the story!

**Between 2**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

**Chapter 6 – Kiss and…Tell?**

Bloom's POV

God I feel so bad. I mean, I'm coming to Sky for love's sake, and that's horrible. I can't use him like that. I push him off and sigh.

"Sorry Sky, but I feel like I'm using you." I admitted, blushing darkly. His hand went under my chin as he lifted my face up. Ok, now I really feel awkward and embarrassed.

"I…I was the one who kissed you…sorry." He muttered. I giggled, thinking in what a hilarious situation were in. Suddenly I feel myself lifted off my feet…what the f*ck? I notice Sky's hands. Right, I almost collapsed due to that gash.

"Gee, now I feel special." I joke as he begins to walk the way he came from. "Sky, did you fall down the cliff after me or did you find a way down?"

"I found a way down. 1 injured person is enough." He smirked. He is right. A jab of pain hits me once again and I groan on his shirt. He looks at me worriedly.

"You ok?" He asked, holding me tighter. I nod weakly.

"Just jolly." I remark dryly. He puts me down, and I wobble slightly, but regain composure quickly. Someone, give the girl a trophy! Not. I hear a snarl not far.

"Oh great, now what?" I groan, but Sky covers my mouth. A pack of lions appear. Holy mother of-

"Bloom, I need you to transform." Sky pleaded. Transform? What the cookies is he talking about? I can transform into a scared young teen alright, but transform?

"Sky? Are you ok?" I ask, touching his forehead lightly. He's alright.

"Bloom, you have the Dragon Fire inside of you. Release it and transform!" He sounds like a preacher now. Huh.

"Sky, I think you have lost your marbles, 'cause we have a pack of lions in front of us and you're telling me to transform." I announce, a bit terrified of him. A lion lunges for me, but Sky takes the blow. My eyes widened in horror as I glared at the lion, something coming over me…what the…now I'm levitating…a warm feeling surrounds me as a dragon wraps around me and transforms me into a cyan top with a matching skirt, the top with a gold jewel on its neck, cyan boots up to my ankle appears, lighter gloves appear and…wings? WINGS? A small gold tiara appears on my head. A tiara. Really? I land on my 2 feet.

**The Keeper of the Dragon Fire will protect her loved ones at any cost…**

I attack the lion that had lunged for Sky, sending it flying. A small fireball hits another one.

…**and outshine her opponents, then…**

I kill the last of the lions as I kneel towards the unconscious Sky beside me.

…**heal the innocent with her healing powers that reside her Dragon.**

I place my 2 hands on his chest and close my eyes, and start glowing a gold color, transporting my healing powers to Sky. I was in tears, gosh…

_Please Sky, don't leave me. I…love you…_

**Ok, so before I talk random as I usually do, I want to inform everyone that 'Dancing Love' is currently on ****HIATUS**** due to the fact that I'm very busy, so sorry for the let down. When I finish Between Two, I need to decide if I'll do a sequel or start Dancing Love, so yea. Listen to Ariana Grande! She rocks!**

**-With Lurve,**

**Kat *meow***

**P.S. Sorry for the short chap :)**


	7. Me, a Fairy?

**Between 2**

**By: **_AngeliqueKat_

**Chapter 7 – Me, a Fairy?**

Sky's POV

God, I got this horrible pain in my head. I opened my eyes to see Bloom hovering over me with a worried look in her face. Don't worry…

"I'm up." It came out as a groan. Oh god, what the bullshit is wrong with you, Prince Sky of Eracklyon? Face palm. She raises an eyebrow.

"I noticed. You ok?" Hm, I wonder that myself. I am now, with an angel hovering over me. While I flirt endlessly with her in my mind, I get up and give me smile to assure her I was fine. She smiled back, but then her beautiful face turned into an upset frown. Gosh she looks cute.

"I see you were able to transform." I couldn't help but smirk.

"What am I, Sky?" She asks, like an eager little kid insisting her grandma to tell her another one of her interesting childhood stories. She was close to me, her red hair cascading on my lap.

"You're…You're…a...a...F…fair…" I find myself stuttering. "…fairy." Her huge cyan eyes widen.

"Of the Dragon Fire." I finish, inhaling her sweet scent of strawberry. Her eyes brew into a sea of confusion, shock, happiness, sadness…if only a kiss would heal those beautiful eyes, but I dared not, to not upset her like the last time. I was foolish and self-conscious. She finally snaps back to reality, and her cyan pools look into my majestic blue eyes.

"Wow." Is all she says. I would say the same thing, but not about that. God, I need to stop flirting with her endlessly in my mind, I think I might scare her.

_I love you!_

* * *

><p>"So basically, you 5 guys came to Gardenia to tell us about our magic? Not for anything else?" Bloom asks. I nod. We were in her house, talking about Magic. I didn't bother to call the boys, especially Brandon, my supposed 'squire'. Bloom was dressed in clean pink sweats and a white tank-top, her hair tied in a messy bun. She offered some of her father's clothes, but they fit me a size bigger. I took it anyways, dressed in one of his cashmere sweaters and jeans.<p>

"At first, it annoyed me that the boys weren't taking the mission too seriously since I am the leader of the team, but I laid low when I met you." She started blushing. How cute. A strong urge came over me, urging me to just reach over and pinch her cheek or cup her face. _Control, dude!_ A strong knock hits the door, scaring Bloom slightly since she jumps back slightly.

"I'll answer." I offered. She didn't answer as I made it to the door and opened it, only to see the rest of the boys and girls. Oh god.

"Where were you guys? Trying to ditch us?" Musa asked.

"I'll explain." Bloom said, sitting on top of the counter. I led them in.

"Musa, Riven, Flora and Helia, remember when we split in groups of 2? Well, I and Sky stayed in the same patch, but I sort of slipped on the cliff there." Bloom said. Flora and Musa gasp while Riven smirks.

"Let me guess, Ken here saved your ass."

"Yes, and his name is Sky, thank you very much. Anyways, we were hit by a group of 3 tigers…or lions? I don't remember. One charged towards me and would have killed me, but Sky took the shot."

"He's still standing. Bummer." Riven fake pouts. Annoying much? I roll my eyes.

"And I remember getting really angry, and I began glowing an orangey red light. I learned I'm a fairy. I healed Sky after killing the animals." Bloom finished.

"Fairy? Bloom, that's the funniest joke ever since Flora said she would become a police women when she was 6." Musa said. Bloom transformed, and Musa, Flora, Stella and Tecna had their eyes wide open. I smirked in victory, looking at Riven, Helia, Brandon and Timmy.

"Ha." I couldn't help but say. Bloom transformed back into her normal outfit.

"You never told me about Nabu. Who's that?" She asked, leaning her head against the wall beside the counter.

"He's the wizard of the group, but he stayed in Red Fountain to be with his fiancée, Princess Layla of Andros." I explained.

"Quick question, is…she the only fairy?" Tecna piped up, who had been observing the boys suspiciously. Timmy shook his head.

"All of you are fairies." He said, and a collection of gasps were heard.

"And I was first!" Bloom gloating jokingly. Gotta love that.

"Bloom, can I talk to you?" Brandon asked, a nervous edge on his tone. Bloom nodded as they headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>With Bloom and Brandon, Normal POV<strong>

"Bloom, I…" He started, but Bloom interrupted.

"Brandon, I'm happy for you and Stella." Bloom smiled sweetly.

"What?" Brandon said, his mouth agape.

"You guys make a cute couple. Don't worry about that." She giggled.

"So, this is it." He said, taking a breath in. She nodded.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Bloom smiled confidently, patting his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the rest, Sky POV<strong>

Brandon and Bloom seemed pretty happy when they came back from the kitchen, and Bloom took her spot on the counter while Brandon stood with Stella. They must have broken up. That means…

"So guys, I'll see you tomorrow at the Frutti Music Bar?" Bloom said. They all nodded and left except me. I wasn't going to leave her alone since Daphne was out of town for the rest of the weekend. She took a notepad and pen, sat on one of the counter chairs and looked like if she was in deep thought.

"What you doing?" I asked in a teasing tone. She pokes me softly with the pen before smirking.

"I need to think of a song to sing tomorrow. Hm, maybe Grenade, the cover made by Ariana Grande. She's one of my idols, she sings amazing!" Bloom smiled. I'm falling for her, _hard_. I look into her eyes, hypnotized. She looks back, lost in my eyes. We leaned over as our lips touched, and we kissed. One passionate, energizing, love-filled kiss. When we parted, she touched her lips and blushed lightly. I once again engaged on another kiss.

* * *

><p>Ok, so it's time to answer to our reviewers!<p>

**LuckyNicole98:** Yup, it's coming out alright! So here they find out that their all fairies, but all that's missing is that they unlock their Winx like Bloom did.

**Breath of Nature:** Hmm, I have forgotten of them for a while, but I think I'll introduce Andy as a enemy to Sky, since he also likes Bloom. And for Flora and Ryo…huh. Haven't really thought of that. But soon drama will brew up, it always does! ;)

**Wendbria:** Gosh I'm a huge fan! *.* Lol, so here Bloom forgives Brandon, and perhaps Stella. Brandon and Stella are now in a relationship, leaving Bloom with Sky.

**Bloom2000:** Aww thanks :) Writing clear is one of my main priorities because it annoys me when I write messily. Thanks hun :)

Ok, so now for my part of this. I don't know Roxy's situation yet, but I need to fix it for the sake of my reviewers. Hope you enjoyed this (once again) short chap.

Caio!

-Kat


	8. I Don't Want You!

Get ready for the DRAMA! I'm introducing Andy as a competition for Sky, since they both love Bloom, and Ryo Helia's competition. Let the drama fall down!

**Between 2**

**By: **_AngeliqueKat_

**Chapter 8 – I don't want you!**

_Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open?<em>

_Gave you all I had  
>and you tossed it in the trash<br>you tossed it in the trash, you did  
>to give me all your love<br>is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand<br>is_

I smile at my lovely crowd as they wait for the chorus.

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

_You won't do the same_

_Black, black, black and blue  
>Beat me 'til I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
>Mad boy, bad boy<br>That's just what you are  
>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<em>

I see Sky waving at me, and I winked at him, and Andy noticed.

_Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
>To give me all your love<br>Is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand<br>Is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

If my body was on fire  
>You would watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>Cause you never ever ever did, baby<p>

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you  
>You know I'd do anything for you<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for you baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you'd never do the same  
>Oh, no no no<p>

After performing my last song, I join Sky and the rest in the table, taking the empty seat aside of him. I didn't notice that Sky noticed Andy eyeing me. Sky sends a dangerous glare his way before turning to me.

"How have you been?" He asked. The others were engaged in their own conversations.

"I'll admit, I have been feeling lonely." I sighed. I really did miss Daphne, but she was out of town for an important case. He held me in a hug as he kissed the top of my hair. We weren't exactly in a relationship, we sort of still starting. But that didn't bother me. I looked up and smiled at him. When my shift was over, I was packing my stuff as Andy approached me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi Andy." I said, collecting my bag.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, maybe see a movie?" He asked.

"Sorry Andy, but I'm with Sky right now." I said, smiling.

"Oh…ok." I left and entered Sky's car.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Andy caught up with me." I said, putting on my seat belt.

"You know, you shouldn't hang around with him. I've seen the ways he has –"I interrupt him by placing my lips on his. With a small kiss, I look at him.

"Sky, I'm with you right now, and you know I'll turn him down anytime." I giggled, holding his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>With Flora, her POV<strong>

Working as a waitress has become easier for me since I have experience. Jasmine happened to drop off and help Stella who seemed to be having some difficulty with her work. Helia offered to help, but I said no, he was I client I would serve him. He chuckled slightly, saying it was supposed to be the opposite, and I blushed. On second thought, that made me sound like a faithful servant. These days, I have been more worried on how I was suppose to unlock my Winx, and Bloom told me that the way she unlocked hers is because it was triggered by an overpowering emotion. I guess that's how you get it. There really haven't been any strong emotions, other than my hatred towards Nicholas for cheating on my sister, but that's it. It isn't 'over-powering' like Bloom would say. Though revenge is sweet…

"Hey! Waitress, yeah you!" Nicholas said from his table, making me wince in disgust. What does that hopeless Casanova want? I turned his direction and walked to his table, and weird enough, he was alone. Hm.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, my tone slightly upset. He noticed.

"Do you have a problem against me?" He asked. Why was he eyeing me that way?

"Gee, I don't know, she happens to be your ex's sister?" A voice said from behind me, and I turned to see a pissed Jasmine. "Flo, go attend the couple across the bar." I nodded and walked away to let them talk. I wonder…I saw Helia sitting on beach shore, and decided to join him, but another girl joined him, and he didn't dismiss her. The juice bottle I had on my hand exploded, spraying my hair and apron. Tecna came to my aid and offered me orange tissues, which I gratefully took. She continued working as I cleaned myself. I walked closer to them.

"So, are you single?" The blond girl asked. Stella was with Brandon inside, so that wasn't her, especially since this girl had bleached blond hair.

"Maybe." He flirted back. My eyes widened as I began glowing pink, my emerald eyes turning hostile, my heart began pounding faster than the fastest drum solo alive, and I transformed into a dark and light pink dress with matching ankle boots, shoulder-to wrist sleeves that flair on the wrist. I wore a leaf green choker with a light pink 4-petal flower charm. My wings were lime green and were shaped as leaves.

"Ivy Fortress." I whisper, and a wall of vines block Helia and the girl from my view. I change back to my normal clothes and walked back into the Frutti Music bar, bummed. Ryo sees me.

"Hey Flo, what's with the sad face?" He asked. He's a good friend.

"Nothing really, Ryo. How are you doing?" I asked, forcing a smile on my face. He notices.

"Flora, please." He says. This is the longest time he goes without saying a sarcastic remark, surprising me. He's serious.

* * *

><p>There goes chapter 8, from Bloom and Flora's perspective. The other cannon couples are coming soon, don't worry. Been busy, sorry.<p>

-Love, KAT! (Lol)


	9. The Boyfriend Stealer and Tecna

AHHHHHH! Sorry for taking super uber long, I have really been busy, and got a serious case of writer's block, please don't hit me with laptops and mouse's *winces* I have been listening to the Pussycat Dolls lately (isn't it weird how I change artists so fast? Naw but I still love Ariana Grande), try it some time. So, if this chap ends up small, please don't kill me. I decided to make it on Stella and Tecna.

-I can't believe it, but now I have a new found obsession on Sky, thanks to **Totally Lori**. I just noticed that I haven't been giving Sky some attention, and he's my 2nd favorite specialists. Oh, and Totally Lori, PUURRRLEEEAAASSSEEEE finish Winxspray! I love it so much!-

Ok, now back to the story!

**Between 2**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

**Chapter 9 – The Boyfriend Stealer and Tecna**

Tecna's POV

I bet he hasn't ever even laid his eyes on me. I must seem like a complete nerd to him or something. I bet he already knows that I like him, and mean hello, Stella is one hell of a gossip, so the whole school must know that I like him. But I also guess that she's also in the spotlight for stealing Brandon from Bloom, and what I don't understand is why she left them off the hook so easily. I would never let them off so easily, I would probably give them and earful and not be Stella's friend anymore for stealing my boyfriend, but Sky and Bloom are lovebirds, so I can't do crap. I do know that she had forgiven Brandon, I don't know about Stella. Anyways, here I am, walking around Gardenia. I cross the street and enter the new technology store they have. I wonder if they received the new Windows package. I walked up to the clerk.

"Hi, um I was wondering if you have received the new Windows set?" I asked.

"Sure have, arrived this morning. It's on aisle 7." He said. I smiled as I walked to the aisle, and just as I reached for the package, another hand bumped into mine. I turned to see Timmy. Oh lord…

"Oh! Er, hi Timmy!" I said casually.

"I see you're here for the new update?" I nodded. "I actually have a better and more advanced update, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" He asked, his eyes hopeful. A heavy red blush crept up as I nodded. Him…and me…alone…at his place?

"I'm just going to pay for this update." I smiled as I grabbed the box and paid for it as he waited outside. When I finished, Timmy and I walked together to his house, which was far from mine. I wonder how I'll make it back. I could always call Bloom or Musa.

"Timmy, I have a question. Is it even logical for your Winx to be triggered by a strong emotion?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"I said the same when I learned that, but from what I see from Bloom and Flora-"

"Flora got her Winx?"

"Yea, Riven told me that while he was still at the Frutti Music Bar; Flora caught Helia flirting with a girl, triggering a strong emotion. She's the fairy of nature."

"Oh. Poor Flora." I simply said, upset. All of a sudden all of us are getting cheated on. What the hell? Who understands boys. Sigh.

"Yea. She confided on Ryo, and Helia caught him trying to make a move on her."

"Wow, what drama. I feel bad for her." I sighed. I need to call her and get filled in. Timmy nodded in agreement as we arrived to an apartment building in the heart of Gardenia. He opened his apartment door as I walked in.

"Wow…" Was all I said. The first thing I noticed were 2 blueprint papers of some ships on the couch, and then my eyes laid in what looks like the most technology advanced computer, ever.

"Sorry for the mess." He flushed. I only nodded, sort of remote. I sat on the couch and checked the blueprints. They consisted of many technology parts and the design was sleek, a crimson red with dark blue tinted windows.

"Wow…is this even possible?" I asked, my eyes widened. He nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"Were from Magix, a planet in the Magic Dimension. There are 3 major schools there, Alfea, the school for fairies in training, Cloud Tower, a school for witches, and finally Red Fountain, the school for heroes in training. Brandon, Sky, Riven, Helia and I belong to that school, and I'm in charge of designing the ships." He explained. I was completely amazed. He was a hero?

"Timmy, do you know what type of fairy I could be?" I asked, curious.

"From the looks of it, you can be the fairy of Technology. Miss Faragonda, the head mistress of Alfea, told us that there would be a Technology fairy, a Nature fairy, a Sun and the Moon fairy, a Music fairy and the Dragon Fire fairy. So far Bloom is the Dragon Fire fairy, and Flora is the Nature fairy."

"Interesting." I said, interested by the topic. "So, can you show me how you're computer works?"

(**A/N:** That was the Tecna part! You're welcome, TecnaxTimmy fans! I love them to also, they are so cute and shy, but Jesus, Timmy should make a move! Ok, off that, now it's time for Stella! And only Stella, not Brandon ^.^)

Stella POV

I let my eyes wonder aimlessly around my huge wardrobe. Sure, my date with Brandon was in a week, but I wanted to be extra ready. I sighed as I fell on my bed. My hand hit the radio, making it play. It boomed 'Hush Hush, Hush Hush' by the Pussycat Girls. If I had been in a lighter mood, I would have been dancing, but I'm not. Fairies? Brandon? Bloom? Gosh, my mind threw itself around. Next thing I know, my head was pounding. There go my thoughts. I sighed as I tried to sleep it off, but it didn't work. I let my mind concentrate on Flora and her situation with Helia. I had cried with Flora last night, because I felt so bad for her, and I _will _choke Helia, the next chance I get. If he was just using her, he might as well not make her hopes high, that bastard. But who am I to judge? I did something horrible to Bloom, and I don't even think she had forgiven me yet. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" A light and happy tone said in the other line.

"Hey Bloom, it's me, Stella." I smiled.

"Oh, hey Stel." She said, her tone toning down one. Oops.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have a sleepover. I'm thinking about calling over Musa and Flora." I said hopefully.

"Why not? I have nothing to do tonight." She said, slightly happier.

"Do you mind calling Musa for me? We aren't exactly on good terms." I said, biting my lip. She's been bitchy ever since I had kissed Brandon.

"Sure. Bye Stel." She said, hanging up. I closed the phone and put it back on my end table, where it originally was. I let out a heavy sigh.

I wish life was easy.

* * *

><p>So? Did you like it? Hope you did, and sorry for updating late. The next chap will be in Sky's perspective, and I might make some drama on his relationship with Bloom, 'cause their relationship is too perfect. Expect Drama and review! Bye my little cookie loving reviewers!<p>

-Love, Kat *meow*


	10. Trouble in Paradise?

Time to party! This is my 10th chapter, which means I only need like 15 more chapters to finish! Cheers! So about that writers block, I still have it, but it's not that strong. Even the sequel to this seems to be way better. Lmfao, I must have made you all anxious now. So, this is Sky's perspective, but he's not the only talking, the chapter only surrounds him. Go Sky fans!

**Between 2**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

**Chapter 10 – Trouble in Paradise?**

Sky opened his eyes groggily, expecting to see his black digital alarm clock, but instead he saw a pink lamp. What the fuck? He turned to see Bloom asleep. He looked under the covers. They were both completely dressed. How did he end up here? Bloom was snuggled up against his chest and his right arm supplied as some sort of head rest. He couldn't help but smile. She looked adorable. He looked around for some sort of clock, and found one on the other end table. It said _7:32_. Damn they were going to be late for school.

"Bloom…" He whispered.

"Hmm." She said, not opening her eyes.

"We're late for school." He chuckled. Her eyes opened as she flashed a smile to Sky. She turned her head to see alarm clock.

"It doesn't matter." She said, snuggling closer. "Wait a second, 7:32?" She practically flew out of the bed, looking through her clothes.

"I need to change." Sky muttered. "I need to get to my apartment. I'll see you at school."

"Ok, bye." She smiled, hugging him. Sky walked out of the house and entered his car, placing his keys on the ignition. How did he end up sleeping on her bed?

_~Start Flashback~_

"_You seem sleepy." Sky smirked, snuggling the petite girl closer. They were both on Bloom's bed, relaxing and talking._

"_I am." She yawned, smiling at the blond boy on her bed. "Don't try to rape me."_

"_I would never do that." He said, kissing her forehead._

"_I know." She whispered, her eye lids slowly closing. Before she fell asleep, he stole a kiss from her lips._

"_I love you." He whispered._

"_I love you too." She said, finally falling asleep._

_~End Flashback~_

He didn't notice that he had stopped in front of his apartment. When he did, he ran up and changed into clean clothes, grabbed his book bag and ran back down, and once again accelerated to school.

_7:58am_

He drove only slightly faster, trying to arrive to school early. He parked in the school's parking lot just in time to see Riven, Brandon and Timmy talking to Helia.

"Hey guys." Sky greeted.

"Dude, where were you last night?" Brandon asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Busy." He said.

"Sure." Riven smirked. "Anyways, Helia, so you're telling me Flora was hearing stuff? What way is that to talk to your girlfriend?"

It had been one hell of a long day. Sky fell on his bed, looking at the time.

_3:29pm_

He decided to not move from the bed. He was damn exhausted. Of course those plans were ruined when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Sky, where the hell are you?" A female voice snapped. _Definitely not Bloom._

"I told you a hundred times, Diaspro, I'm on a mission." He said, annoyed.

"For how long?" Diaspro whined.

"I don't know." He said, passing his hand through his blond hair. The woman was pissing him off. Weird because he used to love her, but ever since he had met Bloom, he began to regret being engaged to her.

"Sky-" She whined. He only closed the phone, put it on the end table, changed into some pajama pants (stayed shirtless) and fell asleep.

_Knock, Knock._

Sky woke up, once again in a startle, to hear someone knocking his door. It wasn't frantically, so thinking it was probably Brandon, he got up, washed his teeth quickly and went to answer the door. When he saw who it was, the girl blushed.

"Oh, sorry." Bloom said, lowering her head to hide her blush.

"No, it's ok. I was actually sleeping." He smiled. She looked adorable.

"Yea, sure you don't mind?" Riven said from behind her, grunting.

"I'll be back." He muttered, and threw on a white shirt, and noticed the whole gang talking in his living room. In between Riven and Flora was Bloom, who seemed pretty distant.

"…I think you should sing 'Show Me'. That song will definitely show your vocal skills." Tecna suggested to Bloom. She shrugged.

"I love that song, but I don't know if Klaus would let me, 'cause let's just say there is some mild language." Bloom said with a giggle.

"Ok, so she says 'stupid poetry' and 'tell it to me with your mouth', how is that bad?" Riven asked.

"I might offend Helia." Bloom said, glaring at Riven.

"I actually don't mind." Helia said, teaming up with Tecna and Riven.

"Yea, go ahead and team up with them!" Bloom said, deep in thought.

"Now if we're talking about 'I Wanna Be Bad' then ok, because the woman keeps saying 'bitch'" Riven remarked.

"_I wanna be the bitch, I wanna be rich." _Bloom sang from the lyrics, laughing. Riven, Helia and Brandon began the beat for the beginning of the song, Bloom's eyes widening.

"No, no no! I'm not going to sing it!" Bloom said, covering her face with her slim hands.

"Oh come on, at least the first stanza." Riven said, smirking. Bloom let out a heavy sigh before singing it.

_Madame always taught me to behave like this_

_Put your hands on your lap_

_You wanna be this?_

_Ooh tsk tsk_

_Watch that body, cover that up_

_Don't be naughty,_

_Tone it down_

_I'm so tired of that_

_With your boom boom cat_

_Now_

They stopped the beat and looked at the blushing Bloom.

"What? I sang the first stanza, I did my part." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Hm, someone's moody." Riven joked. "Come on, the rest."

"What? Riven, you're looking for your death sentence." Bloom threatened.

"Oh come on, I'm so scared. Don't be boring, sing it!" Riven said, annoying her.

"Musa, help me." Bloom pleaded.

"Ok then, I'll sing with you." Musa laughed. Bloom's eyes widened.

"No, I meant that…who am I kidding." She muttered.

**Bloom:**

_Now I'm living it up,_

_I've got my paycheck_

_Tryna bring me down_

_It's such a shame that_

_You can't handle the fact_

_That imma change 'em_

_You got to go 'cause_

_I'm about to roll now_

**Musa and Bloom:**

_I wanna be this, I wanna be that_

_I wanna be good, I wanna be bad_

_I wanna get mines_

_And I wanna have yours_

_I wanna be the bitch, I wanna be rich_

_I wanna have this, I wanna have that_

_I wanna be good, I wanna be bad_

_I wanna be the bitch, I wanna be rich_

_You wanna tap this? Boy you wish_

**Musa:**

_Boom boom la la la la boom boom_

_Boom boom la la la la_

_I wanna be the bitch!_

**Bloom:**

_You can push my buttons if you want to_

_But believe that_

_I'll still be on top of the world_

_(Top of the world)_

_I'm gonna stand so high in my…_

"What?" Riven asked.

"It says a bad word." Bloom said.

"And?" Riven shrugged. Bloom glared at him.

_Fucking stilettos _

_Yea that's right I said it_

**Musa:**

_You better hush you're talking way too much_

**Bloom:**

_Now_

**Bloom and Musa:**

_Now I'm living it up_

_I've got my paycheck_

_Tryna bring me down_

_It's such a shame that_

_You can't handle the fact_

_That imma change 'em_

_You got to go 'cause_

_I'm about to roll now_

"Done!" Bloom said.

"Are you kidding? Half of the song is missing!" Riven exclaimed. Bloom shrugged.

"You never told me to sing the 'whole' song." Bloom said, grinning. Riven silently cursed himself. Sky coughed and took a seat next to Stella.

"Nice to see you too." Brandon laughed.

Ok, so the title of this chapter is 'Trouble in Paradise', and there was no problem, actually there was some SkyxBloom fluff, and some BloomxRiven. Probably on the next chapter the drama will fall.

**IsisIsabella**: I'm so sorry about the Belgium incident, I'll be praying; don't let that bring you down girl! You're a great author and a great inspiration for me, I'm anxious for the next chapter of 'Spawn of Satan' :D

On Friday night there was a terrible rainstorm on New York, were I reside, and it wasn't pretty. Every 3 seconds thunder flashed in the sky, and boy was it _loud_. I couldn't use my cell phone, so I didn't know if anyone new reviewed or anything, which was also why I couldn't upload this chapter yesterday. Sorry Next chapter up soon!

With Love, Kat!


	11. Chaos

Random Note: JESSICA SUTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lol, I could be so random sometimes. Just gotta love that. So here's Chapter 11 (Yay!), Bloom-centric. Next chap Stella's getting her Winx (You're welcome, Stella fans!) In this chap there will be a slight problem in Bloom and Sky's relationship…if I could make one. They are my favorite couple and I have problems making problems for them. Hm, make Sky rape her? Nah XD Maybe Andy forcefully kiss Bloom? I dunno, it just pops.

**Between 2**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

**Chapter 11 – Chaos**

Bloom POV

It's my break, so I sit on the corner of the stage, sipping my strawberry smoothie. Flora sits herself next to me, slurping her melon smoothie.

"Hi Bloom." She smiled.

"Hey Flo. So, did you fix the problem about you and Helia?" I asked, her smile turning into a frown.

"No, I mean…I'm not even going to dare to talk to him. He deceived me, making me think he was a shy artist, and in reality, he's a womanizer." She sighed.

"You just gave me an idea of a song!" I exclaimed.

"No…don't sing Womanizer!" She pleaded.

"You know deep, deep inside you want me to sing it." I smiled, nudging her. She sighed.

"Fin-"

"Yay!" I exclaimed, jumping up. I walked to the stage and called Musa over, telling her my plan. She quickly agreed as the rest of the band got to their places.

"Hello guys!" I laughed, the crowd wild. "This song is dedicated to Helia, from our one and only girl, Flora!" I noticed Flora's face flush and turn pale.

**Musa:**

_Superstar  
>Where you from, how's it going?<br>I know you  
>Gotta clue, what you're doing?<br>You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
>But I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

_Look at you_  
><em>Gettin more than just re-up<em>  
><em>Baby, you<em>  
><em>Got all the puppets with their strings up<em>  
><em>Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em<em>  
><em>I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

**Bloom:**

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
>You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh<br>You're a Womanizer, baby  
>You you you are, You you you are<br>Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front  
>I know just what you are<br>Boy, don't try to front  
>I know just what you are<br>You got me goin'  
>You're oh so charmin'<br>But I can do it  
>Womanizer<em>

_Boy, don't try to front_  
><em>I know just what you are<em>  
><em>Boy, don't try to front<em>  
><em>I know just what you are<em>  
><em>You say I'm crazy<em>  
><em>I got your crazy<em>  
><em>You're nothin' but a<em>  
><em>Womanizer<em>

**Musa:**

_Daddy-O  
>You got the swagger of champion<br>Too bad for you  
>You just can't find the right companion<br>I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
>It could be easy, who you are<br>That's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop_  
><em>Must mistake me, you're a sucker<em>  
><em>To think that I<em>  
><em>Would be a victim not another<em>  
><em>Say it, play it how you wanna<em>  
><em>But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby<em>

**Bloom:**

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
>You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh<br>You're a Womanizer, baby  
>You you you are, You you you are<br>Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
>(Womanizer)<em>

_Boy, don't try to front_  
><em>I know just what you are<em>  
><em>Boy, don't try to front<em>  
><em>I know just what you are<em>  
><em>You got me goin'<em>  
><em>You're oh so charmin'<em>  
><em>But I can do it<em>  
><em>You Womanizer<em>

_Boy, don't try to front_  
><em>I know just what you are<em>  
><em>Boy, don't try to front<em>  
><em>I know just what you are<em>  
><em>You say I'm crazy<em>  
><em>I got your crazy<em>  
><em>You're nothin' but a<em>  
><em>Womanizer<em>

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
>(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)<br>It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't_

**Both:**

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
>You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh<br>You're a Womanizer, baby  
>You you you are, you you you are<br>Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
>(Womanizer)<em>

_Boy, don't try to front_  
><em>I know just what you are<em>  
><em>Boy, don't try to front<em>  
><em>I know just what you are<em>  
><em>You got me goin'<em>  
><em>You're oh so charmin'<em>  
><em>But I can do it<em>  
><em>Womanizer<em>

_Boy, don't try to front_  
><em>I know just what you are<em>  
><em>Boy, don't try to front<em>  
><em>I know just what you are<em>  
><em>You say I'm crazy<em>  
><em>I got your crazy<em>  
><em>You're nothin' but a<em>  
><em>Womanizer<em>

_Boy, don't try to front_  
><em>I know just what you are<em>  
><em>Boy, don't try to front<em>  
><em>I know just what you are<em>  
><em>Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer<em>  
><em>You're a Womanizer<em>  
><em>Oh Womanizer oh<em>  
><em>You're a Womanizer, baby<em>

Flora slowly brought up her empty slate and hid her face.

"Once again, this song was dedicated to Helia, by our chick Flora!" Musa shouted on the microphone, the crowd going wild. We got off stage to see Helia talking to Flora, who was angry and upset, tears were already trickling down her cheeks. She stormed off and she headed our way, so I captured her in a hug and Musa mouthed him a threat.

"You ok?" I asked as soon as she moved back. She nodded and smiled.

"Great song." She muttered, wiping off her tears. Musa and I laughed. I noticed Andy calling me over. I gave Musa the 'Guy-who's-attracted-to-me-is-calling-me-what-do-I-do?' She just nodded her head to his direction so I nodded and walked his way, nervous.

"Hey Andy, what's up?" I asked, flashing a mild smile.

"I wanted to talk to you. Come." He said, leading me to the beach shore. I looked around for Sky before nodding. Musa noticed.

* * *

><p>Musa POV<p>

I ran to Sky and pulled him away from everyone.

"Sky, Andy just took Bloom to who knows where, go get her before he tries anything on her!" I exclaimed, kicking him out to the beach shore.

* * *

><p>Bloom POV<p>

We stood quiet for a few seconds, looking at the beautiful ocean, but soon Andy broke the inevitable silence.

"Bloom…" He sighed, turning me around. I looked at him.

"Yea?" I asked. Less romantic, more realistic. "Er, my break is almost ov-"His lips crashed into mine, and the more I tried to struggle, he only tightened his grip. I felt a strong but gentle hand pull me away from Andy and saw Riven, and let out a sigh of relief. Sky stood in front of me protectively.

"I'm warning you; don't get close to Bloom or next time you won't leave to see the daylight." Riven threatened, as he kept Sky back before he could hit him.

"Bloom, are you ok?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine." I sighed, brushing my bangs away as Andy walked away.

"Musa told me Andy took you here for who knows what." Riven muttered.

"Hm." I gulped as Sky hugged me. I could only stay in his loving embrace, but I was scared.

What if Andy tried something worse?

And no one was around?

* * *

><p>Chapter 11! I'm so proud *wipes away tear*. So, what do you think? I need suggestions on what I could do about Flora and Helia, but I don't want them to pair up immediately, or else that problem would go to complete waste. Maybe Helia can serenade her? That's why I count on you peeps :)<p>

With Love,

Kat *meow*


	12. Cheating is Common Now?

I have gone from Ariana Grande to The Pussycat Dolls to Jessica Sutta to Britney Spears -.-

Seriously, I don't understand myself sometimes. I can be so plain awkward. But hey, I have great taste. So, thanks to the spoiler I have given you guys, this chapter Stella gets her WINX! Give me cookies and milk! This might be similar to Flora's because hell, I don't have more thoughts. I mean, isn't it logical for Stella to get her Winx out of jealousy 'cause Brandon (the flirt) is seen flirting with a girl? Come on…I actually sound like Tecna now. Ok, I'll shut up.

Music of the Moment!: Inside out and Up n Down by Britney Spears

Ok, now to the story!

**Between 2**

**By **_AngeliqueKat_

**Chapter 12 – Cheating is Common Now?**

Stella's POV

So, I just came out of Gardenia Mall with 3 bags on each arm. I happened to turn stupid over night, because I didn't bring my car. Phu. So now I'm walking back to my parent's mansion. I still have to do my homework, organize the sleepover, gosh so many stuff! I wonder when my head's going to explode. Sigh. I soon find myself staring into shop windows, watching couples kiss and talk, holding hands or cuddling. How cute. I can't wait for my first date with Brandon…Brandon…Brandon…Is that him? I stop and look more intensely to see Brandon, but with a girl…I can-Is that MITZY? Fucking ducks! I feel myself glow quite violently and look down to see I'm in my Winx. I transform back to my normal clothes before anyone sees me. Tears drop too quickly as Brandon turns his head, and see me. He practically jumps, but I'm long way gone. I practically run back to my dad's home, and when I get there, I run to my room and lock it, and fall on my bed, sobbing like crazy. My phone rings. I look at the caller ID through puffy eyes to see Brandon. Go to hell. I block him and throw the phone on the soft carpet floor, and begin to wail again. No no no, this can't be happening. I hear a knock downstairs. I grudgingly got up and headed downstairs. My mom and dad are working, so they won't be here early. I open the door to see Bloom, Musa and Flora.

"Stella?" Bloom whispers.

"In the dead flesh." I say dryly as I open the door wider so they can walk in and settle in my room.

"You don't look good. What's up?" Musa asked as I searched through my movies.

"Let's just say cheating has now turned common." I sigh as I put the movie in the DVD player on my TV.

"No way, did Brandon cheat on you?" Bloom gasped, bewildered. I nodded as I sat on the floor and grabbed my popcorn bowl.

"Seems like cheating is common between boys." Flora sighed as the movie started.

"No, especially those boys." Musa muttered angrily. Riven seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth, _again_. It was so darn obvious; Musa wasn't the best at hiding her emotions.

"Jamie, please don't do it!" The hero yelled, trying to hold on to his one and only true love.

"I'm sorry, Nicholas." Jamie said, letting go and falling into the blissful blue water.

"She did it!" Bloom cried.

"Oh, I forgot to mention I got my Winx!" I said, making everyone squeal. "Show! Both you and Flora!" Musa squealed. I got up and transformed, Flora following.

"They are so cute!" Bloom laughed. We both transformed back to our pajamas, returning our eyes to the TV.

_Why would Brandon cheat on me? Especially with Mitzy?_

* * *

><p>Flora POV<p>

I soon heard someone singing outside, and the girls eventually also heard.

"Whoa, Stella, what's that coming from your balcony?" Bloom asked.

"A…serenade? No. Frickin'. Way!" Musa squealed, pushing me outside to the balcony to see Riven, Helia, Sky and Brandon. Stella was next to enter, and Bloom last.

"What the h-Sky?" Bloom peeped.

* * *

><p>AHHHH! I need desperate help! What song should the boys sing? I am having trouble. Please put up some good suggestions so soon this chapter could be finished, please! Oh and sorry for the small chap :)<p>

Love,

Kat *meow*


	13. The Hangover

It's been so long :'( sorry my little cookie-loving reviewers, I have been busy, but now here's another chapter of Between 2! [Yay!]

**Between 2**

**By **AngeliqueKat

**Chapter 14: The Hangover**

It was dead quiet in Stella's room as the sun peeked through the orange shades. There was a muffle, and a head shot up.

"Need…water…" The girl groaned as she picked herself up. She looked around.

Musa was sprawled over the couch, mouth open, no drool though, and she didn't snore. There were 3 cans of Sprite aside her, one half-filled and leaking over the floor. Not a pretty sight.

Bloom was on Stella's huge queen-sized bed, but her upper body was on the floor, while her legs were sticking up on a desperate attempt to stay on the bed. Her hair worked as another cushion, even though aside of her head there was a bright orange carpet. Her hands were thrown above her. Not a pretty sight either.

Stella was on the floor face-flat. That's it.

Flora groaned as she walked to Stella's bathroom and quickly washed her teeth, half dazed. Why did she feel horrible? Well, it's not like the girls are posed like that for no reason…

Then she remembered.

Helia.

He did a serenade but Flora was so freaking pissed and not in the mood she ended up pouring a bucket of cold water over his head, the rest of the boys laughing like crazy.

"Come back when she's in a better mood Helia, it will work, trust me!" Stella shouted before locking the balcony door behind her, Musa, Bloom and Flora already inside. Flora had managed to stay strong and didn't cry; instead the girls watched their favorite soap operas, all of the episodes, until 5 in the morning. They were so tired it wasn't even funny.

"Good night." Bloom said, falling on Stella's bed and falling automatically asleep.

"Sweet dreams girls." Musa said, slightly swaying. The girl was high with soda, how was she supposed to sleep? She just fell back on the couch and immediately fell asleep.

"Good night girls." Flora said, half asleep and she fell back into Stella's bean bag and stayed there.

Stella just fell face-flat and never bothered to move.

Now that she remembered, it was quite funny how sometimes their stupidity came out that late at night. Flora already expected Musa to sleep on the couch, but she had expected that Stella would tuck herself into her huge bed and Bloom and Flora would sleep inside their sleeping bags. Or maybe Stella would have invited someone – probably Bloom or Musa…no, actually Musa – to sleep aside her. They were posed like 4 drunken girls that just collapsed anywhere…especially Stella. There was a light knock on the bedroom door. Wondering who it was, she opened the door to see the boys.

"What are you even doing here?" Flora asked, trying to hide Stella's…obvious sleeping body from their eyes.

"Is that Stella?" Brandon asked.

"I give up. Go ahead but don't touch anything." Flora finally said. When she turned to noticed Bloom moving, the boys looking around.

Bloom's legs slid down and her half-asleep eyes looked around.

"How did I end up here?" She wondered out loud as she fixed herself.

"I'm guessing you were dangerously close to the edge that you ended up falling off." Flora shrugged, looking at herself. She was still dressed in her pink plaid pajamas and green tank top, her hair tied in a ponytail.

"MY *Beep* NOSE!" Stella finally shrieked as she regained consciousness.

"Nice way to wake up, to a cursing Stel. I should buy one." Musa joked as she turned, dropping the half opened soda on the floor, some falling into Stella's face, causing more curse words.

"Oops." Musa said sheepishly. "Gosh did I drink that much soda?"

"My ass hurts." Bloom complained. "I feel stuck."

"Well my nose hurts! I fell asleep face-flat! That is super embarrassing!" Stella said, rubbing her nose. "And Musa, being her normal fat-ass self, dropped soda into my freaking face!"

"Hey! I am not a fat-ass! Ok, so I felt moody last night, but that doesn't make me a fat-ass!" Musa said, crossing her arms.

"Enough. Stella, can you help me up?" Bloom said, still in her position. "My butt _really _hurts. And my arms feel stuck. Gosh did we drink anything that made us drunk last night?"

"We were under the influence of soda." Flora confirmed jokingly. Bloom grabbed a nearby empty soda can. "Well, last night was awesome."

"How did I end up falling face-flat? Flora, why didn't you do anything? At least _turn_ me?" Stella asked.

"We all fell asleep before you did, and you just fell like that, never bothering to get up." Flora shrugged as she helped Bloom up.

"What are they doing here?" Musa asked, looking at the boys. "Freaking peeping toms…"

"We just came here this morning to see you." Riven shrugged.

"I can't feel my legs!" Bloom said as she fell back down.

"Oh boy." Musa muttered as she got up to help Flora. But there was no need for that because Flora used a bit of magic to help Bloom up.

"Remind me to never drink soda…at least not a lot." Musa said as she rubbed her temple.

"Remind _me_ to remind _you _to push me when I fall asleep face flat!" Stella shot back.

"Calm down Stella! Sheesh you are so damn hostile in the mornings." Bloom muttered as she looked around for her sleeping bag, which was where she had put it the night before. "What day is it?"

"It's Wednesday." Brandon spoke up, as if trying to make them remember they were still there. Stella and Bloom turned to glare at Flora. "FLORA!"

* * *

><p>959 words! Almost a thousand! So this was a fun little chapter to write, and I am well aware of some grammar problems, but I just woke up and I feel lazy *smiles sheepishly* I think I'll post another chapter later this day.<p>

1,002 words now!

-AngeliqueKat C:


End file.
